


Blanket Thief

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Wash and Maine are sleeping beside each other on the MOI, and someone's a dirty blanket theif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr fluff starter prompt, “If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”

“If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you.”

Maine raised a brow, the corner of their lips twitching into an amused smirk as Wash stared them down. He folded his arms in return and mimicked the expression, hovering over them and refusing to back down.

“I mean it! This arrangement isn’t going to work if you’re a dirty blanket thief, Maine,” He said, “Plus you _know_ how cold my hands and feet get.”

Maine simply raised the brow higher, patting their chest with the hand laid across it. Wash’s eyes followed the motion, but he didn’t move.

“I’m not bluffing. I will do it. I will put my cold feet on your legs, and if necessary I will fight you,” The bed creaked under him as he adjusted the position of his knees, the hard regulation mattress barely having enough give for him to kneel on anyway.

“I know,” Maine said in reply, reaching up to shove Wash’s shoulder. Caught off guard, he immediately began to topple backwards with a sharp exclamation of ‘whoaLYSHIT!’ and flailing hands, doomed to land on the hard metal floor of their bunk—

—until Maine caught him by the wrist and pulled him back so that he toppled forward instead.

Wash landed with a huff, splayed across Maine’s chest. Immediately he pushed himself up, mouth and ready to protest, only to completely _melt_ with a soft ‘brrrp’ sound as Maine’s fingers laced into his hair. His eyes slid closed and he leant into the touch whilst Maine’s chest rumbled with a deep chuckle. Wash smacked their chest half-heartedly, sighing deeply and relaxing.

“You cheater.”

“Not cheating. Making use of intel,” Maine replied with a shrug, their hand slipping free to tap at their chest.

Wash didn’t need any further prompting, settling down with his head on their chest and his legs curled up towards his chest, intertwined with Maine’s thighs. As the blankets were wrapped around him, he relaxed further, soaking in the warmth of his partner’s presence as it engulfed him and enjoying the soft buzz the brush of the blankets set off. Everything he’d ever dreamt it would feel like and more, he could now say that sleeping besides Maine would make nights in these terrible military regulation beds more bearable hundreds of times over.

Maine found the presence at their side more comfortable than they had expected that the cramped, uncomfortable bed would allow for. With Wash tucked against their side, the faint sensation of his chest moving with each breath and the tickle of each breath against their skin, they were… content. And when, after a few moments, they felt his breathing become even and rhythmic, they smiled. Wrapping them both up in the thin sheets they closed their eyes, letting their head fall slack against the pillow. Their fingers laced into Wash’s hair, their lips pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head when he nuzzled closer, and they joined their partner’s easy sleep.

At around about 0200 hours, Maine would discover that it was, in fact, Agent Washington himself who was the ‘dirty blanket thief’. They would discover this when they found their legs exposed to the cold, recycled air of the _Mother of Invention’s_ night cycle and when they, subsequently, found that Wash had somehow cocooned himself within the sheets without even leaving his position. It would have been impressive, had it not left Maine without any blankets for themself.

But as Wash made soft, content noises in his sleep, Maine found that they didn’t dare move for fear of waking him. With a soft sigh, they decided that the matter could wait until the morning. Besides, they’d have plenty of time to figure everything out.

And so, with the thought of future nights like this on their mind and Wash’s soft noises as comforting background noise, Maine fell back to sleep. Yeah, they’d have plenty more time to figure things out.


End file.
